Connected home lighting systems comprise different types of connected lighting devices. These devices are often controlled with a remote control device, such as a smartphone. A user may select a light setting or a lighting scene (i.e. light instructions for one or more lighting devices) on a smart phone, whereupon the selected light setting or light setting is communicated to the lighting device(s) via a (wireless) network. The smart device may communicate directly or via a hub or a bridge with the lighting device(s). Examples of such lighting devices are portable lighting devices, LED lamps and LED strips.
An LED strip is a (flexible) array of light sources, which light sources are typically controlled by a controller comprised in the LED strip. The controller may receive lighting control signals from a smart device and control the LED strip based thereon. Recent developments in LED strips enable individual control of the light sources of the LED strip. This enables a user to generate a light scene for a LED strip, wherein each individual light source may be controlled according to a different light setting.
U.S. patent application 2016/0123541 A1 discloses a wirelessly controllable lamp which includes a plurality of solid-state emitters. The solid-state emitters of the lamp may be individually addressable and/or addressable in one or more groupings, and thus can be electronically controlled individually and/or in conjunction with one another.